kodigologoscriptoriumbibliolexfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
The Official Government Portal
Ang Pamintua'ng Panulayan Bago pumalaot sa higit kumplekado'ng teknikalidad ng mga gamit na termino, ipambubungad nito'ng Tagapangodig0 ang gitna'ng kaisipan ng kasalukuya'ng panulat gamit ang kataga'ng pinakabatid at nauunawan ng karamihan sa kasalukuya'ng likaw ng makabago'ng panalastasan -- ang termino'ng Portal. Sa simple'ng pagkahulugan, dalawa'ng larangan ang madalas karinggan ng karaniwa'ng gamit ng termino'ng Portal: sa computer at sa physiology. Ang sa una, binibigya'ng katuturan ang termino'ng Portal sa ganito'ng paglalarawan: A site that the owner positions as an entrance to other sites on the internet. Ang sa huli naman ay ganito: A short vein that carries blood into the liver known as the hepatic portal or portal vein. Sa pareho'ng pakahulugan, mapupuna na kapwa iniuuri and termino'ng Portal bila'ng depinito'ng materyal o pisikal na kaanyuhan. Sa computer at internet, ang Portal ay ang pisikal na elektroniko'ng pahina o site habang sa physiology naman ay yao'ng depinito'ng ugat o vein. Sa gayo'ng pangkatutura'ng pananalakay pahambi'ng na ipagsasalarawan ang isa'ng kaurian ng Portal o Pamintua'ng Panulayan bila'ng ang gitna'ng kaisipan ng kasalukuya'ng panulat -- ang Transcendental Portal o ang Portal ng Government off the Republic of the Philippines. The Transcendental Portal Simply defined, transcendental means, "of, or characteristic of, a system of philosophy emphasizing the intuitive and spiritual above the empirical and material". And why the subject Portal so qualified transcendental brings further the discussion to the other common brief definition of the term being; "existing outside of, or not in accordance with, nature." By Portal, one is naturally pertaining to a definitive place or material object or otherwisea defined location or spot on that certain place or of that some distinct material object that is necessarily identifiable being an exact point that materially and physically exists or at least, represented or personified by something that materially exists. In order to access the inherent functions and natural use of a Portal therefore, one need necessarily proceed materially to that exact point and establish a physical presence and connection to that defined place and location. Thus in the advent of the internet technology, current civilization is introduced to such terms as Portal Page, Portal Link, Home Portal, and the like. It is in these, and in many more regard, that the Transcendental Portal draws distinction from the rest, and all other, portals. For one, Pamintua'ng Panulayan is Omnipresent. It is able to performs its functions in accordance with its use and purpose for which it is constituted without need for a difinitive point of reference as a necessary conditional requisite. Transcendental Portal is neither a place nor object. One need not be in some place SOMEWHERE as much as need not have any real and material SOMETHING if to be able to access and ultimately interact with what herein is being introduced as the Pamintua'ng Panulayan. Transcendental Portal is the ultimate and absolute all-access and unlimited / limitless Portal of all. It is neither an object nor a place because Pamintua'ng Panulayan is a Language. The Terminal Portal of The Government off the Republic of the Philippines is The Philippine National Language... Ang Filipino Kategorya:Filipino Kategorya:Portal